End of the Road
End of the Road is the 5th episode of the 3rd Season of Colony and the 28th episode of the series ovarall. Synopsis The Bowman family face a tough and thorough interrogation while struggling to protect their secrets from MacGregor. The fixation Andrew MacGregorhas on the Bowmans leads to a breaking point. It’s no longer about saving the RAP; they have to worry about saving themselves. We learn more about Vincent’s (Waleed Zuaiter) history of misgivings but he finally – no, really, this time -- takes a stand. Unfortunately, it comes too late to save everyone. Brace yourselves. MacGregor grants Vincent a reprieve MacGregor seems to consider offing his mostly loyal soldier for temporarily siding with the Bowmans, but instead orders Vincent to interrogate them, convinced that they’re double agents spinning a disinformation campaign so they’ll lower their guard against the RAPs. Vincent talks to Katie (Sarah Wayne Callies), then Will (Josh Holloway) to check their story, while MacGregor talks to Charlie (Jacob Buster) and Grace (Isabella Crovetti), scaring them. When Vincent sits down with Katie again, he bluffs and tells her Will talked about working for the Occupation. Katie bites and starts to defend him but they’re interrupted when Bram (Alexander Neustaedter) is captured and brought back in to camp. MacGregor ratchets up his paranoia and plays a dangerous game With Will and Vincent watching, MacGregor sits down with Bram and loads a gun with one bullet, demanding to know where the detonators are. Will pleads, and even Vincent looks alarmed, as MacGregor spins the chamber and aims at Bram’s head. He pulls the trigger, but there’s only a hollow click. Will crumbles and promises a gold mine of information and the detonators if MacGregor will only leave Bram alone. MacGregor wants the information before he’ll back off, and threatens Grace is next. Vincent is appalled but Will sees that he’s dealing with a madman. He tells MacGregor who Alan Snyder (Peter Jacobson) really is. Snyder makes his next play Snyder is not surprised when MacGregor and Vincent come to him; he knew MacGregor would threaten the kids and Will would have no choice. Snyder claims he worked to save as many humans as he could as Proxy and suggests they turn over the RAP to avoid the consequences. Vincent knows about what happened in Dallas, when the city was incinerated from above after two hosts were killed. Vincent is full of doubt, but MacGregor gives him a pep talk and orders him to arrange for the demolition of the RAP. Instead, Vincent talks to it, announcing they’re planning to kill it. It powers to life and Vincent asks what happened in Dallas. Vincent has a long history of following and waffling After interacting with the RAP, Vincent takes his doubts back to MacGregor. In an earlier flashback, we saw that this is something of a pattern for Vincent, who often struggles with MacGregor’s methods – including the mission to capture the RAP that lead their own men dying and “Bugs” challenging MacGregor. Vincent feels remorse over later shooting “Bugs” in the back and, after waffling yet again to MacGregor, Vincent goes to see Snyder. He wants to know how the Occupation will know if they blow up the RAP. “Does your commander seem like the kind of man to keep that secret?” Snyder posits. Vincent is full of questions and Snyder answers them. The glowing orbs in their heads are a kind of consciousness, and there are only a few hundred of those in existence. Snyder readily agrees that he’s not a good person, but argues his pragmatism and Vincent’s morality align and can save millions of people in Seattle. Snyder, of all people, convinces Vincent to do the right thing. Vincent knows he doesn’t have the resources to stop MacGregor, but Snyder points out the Occupation does. Vincent takes over the communications tent and broadcasts “Roanoke” as Snyder directed. He hears shots outside the tent and MacGregor comes in with guards, demanding answers. “I remembered who I am,” Vincent answers, right before MacGregor shoots him in the head. The worst moment comes for the Bowmans MacGregor decides the Bowmans’ fates. Charlie and Grace can stay until they’re old enough to fend for themselves, then they’ll be kicked out. Katie, Will, and Bram are sentenced to death. They’re marched to the rifle range. But before anything can happen, the telltale earsplitting noise of the RAPs fills the air. Everyone collapses. Charlie and Grace escape from the Quonset hut where they’re being held. As they run in the chaos, Grace falls and breaks her arm. Will and Katie get free and go looking for Grace and Charlie as the camp turns into a war zone. People are running and screaming as the Occupation forces move in. The Bowmans frantically try to find their kids. Charlie grabs a grenade and throws it to provide cover for Grace to run. Bullets slice through the air. Katie makes it to Grace through the hail of gunfire and throws her over her shoulders to take her to safety. Will sees Charlie steps behind them and calls for his son. Charlie starts to run for his dad and is 20 feet away when he is cut down by gunfire. He’s limp. His eyes are glassy. He’s gone. Everything goes silent as Will and Katie realize their middle child has been killed in front of them. They can’t even reach his body. Will holds his wife back and tries to protect the remaining family he has. Snyder rejoins the Occupation After the firefight in camp is over, Garland finds Snyder and compliments him on a job well done. Snyder has big plans to go to Switzerland and reconnect with an old friend. But first, Garland asks him to look over all the dead bodies to identify the leader. Snyder points at MacGregor’s body. Charlie’s hand peeking out from a tarp catches his eye. Snyder pulls it back to confirm his fears. He sways on his feet and fights back every emotion that comes rushing at him. He stands up. Shakes it off. Announces it’s time to go. Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman Recurring and Guest Cast * Graham McTavish as Andrew MacGregor * John Hoogenakker as Scott Garland * Waleed Zuaiter as Vincent * Antonio Cayonne as Jackson Episode Deaths * Bugs (Confirmed) * Vincent * Jackson * Charlie Bowman * Andrew MacGregor Gallery Stills Videos Trivia References Category:Season 3 Episodes